Dance With Me
by MadamofMadness
Summary: Two dancers, one ballet and one hip hop, are forced to set aside their differences to work together to create a masterpiece. How will they be able to create something beautiful when all they feel is hate for one another? Ereri
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I caved in! Don't worry. I'm still working on** _ **Break In.**_ **I just really wanted to start on this one. I wasn't entirely sure which character should do ballet, but I think Levi is the more graceful of the two so I'm sorry if it's not really your thing. I used to take a little dance so the set up of the studio building is more how mine was set up and also I have no disrespect for any dance forms, I think they are all wonderful. Anywho... Enough chit chat. I hope you guys like the story:)**

Gray eyes met green from across the front lobby. _'Why do I have to look at this shitty brat's face every day?'_ Levi thought as he and the brat named Eren glared at each as they sat on opposing couches. He had only spoken to Eren only once before. He couldn't really remember the conversation as it had been years ago when they were still prepubescent and Eren's mother was first enrolling him in the dance studio. All he could recall was the fact that they hated each other's dance styles. Levi had grown up learning both classical ballet and lyrical dance while Eren had fallen in love with hip hop. Levi barely understood hip hop. What was so appealing about jerking your body around like you were having a seizure? It held no beauty like ballet did and no expression that came from lyrical. From the first time he had seen _The Nutcracker_ performed when he was six, he had fallen in love with the tight and precise movements that made ballet elegant and he had grown to love the storytelling through dance through lyrical.

"Are you two having another, glare off?" Hanji plopped on the couch beside him. Levi didn't even flinch. There was no way he was going admit defeat to the stupid brown haired brat across the way. "This gets really old you know. Do you two even remember why you hate each other?"

Keeping his death glare on Eren, Levi replied, "Yes. He's a disrespectful brat that has no class." He could feel Hanji roll her eyes. He felt another shift on the couch as someone else sat on the other side of him.

"You haven't spoken to him since that first day, Levi. He's matured quite a bit. He's not a bad guy. I've spoken to him a few times. He's cheerful and very pleasant to be around. Not to mention he's apparently a great motivator to the little ones," Petra spoke up.

"Tch. I doubt that. Just look at those hateful eyes." Levi scoffed.

"Levi...I bet he's only doing that because you are," Petra said. "Look at me, Levi."

Levi sighed. He'd have to forfeit today. He schooled his face back into his usual bored expression and looked over at his friend. Petra was wearing nude tights, a black leotard, and a black wrap skirt around her waist. She always wore the same clothes only in different colors. Levi had multiple of the same clothes in the same color. Gray fitted tank tops and black leggings.

"Good. Now. I want you to look over again as he talks to his friends." Petra gave him a pointed look. Levi rolled his eyes and looked back and the distracted boy. Eren was smiling and laughing with Armin and his other goons at some joke the blond had said as Mikasa sat looking confused as if she didn't get the joke. All of the hate had gone from Eren's eyes and had been replaced with a youthful playfulness that Levi was sure had never reached his own eyes.

"See how much happier he looks?" Petra nudged him

"Tch. That's because he surrounded by those other damn hip hop brats. Have you ever seen him hang around dancers outside of his own style?" Levi looked back to Petra so he didn't have to keep looking at the annoying brunet.

Hanji shoved her way into the conversation. "OH! I've seen him with Christa and Ymir and Marco from the tap class! And... Let's see...There's Annie and her two goons from across the street at the dojo."

"Karate isn't dance, four eyes!"

"Eh. Sort of. You learn moves and practice, practice, practice. It's not that different. One has physical fighting and the other has drama." Levi rolled his eyes. He had taken a few years of karate himself until he had to pick which one to dedicate his life to. Obviously, dance one out. Hanji wasn't wrong. They were similar in some aspects.

"You guys ready?" Levi heard the deep voice of their instructor Erwin at the same time he heard Eld, the hip hop instructor, on the other side of the room. Levi stood up, grabbed his bag, and immediately headed for the hall where the studios were located. In his rush, he bounced off another person who had been too distracted talking to pay attention to where he was going.

"Oh, I'm s-" The voice above him stopped mid-apology. Levi looked up. Well, fuck. There stood Eren fucking Jaeger looking down at him haughtily.

"Tch, watch where you're going, you shitty brat." Levi backed up a step to glare at him comfortably. He noticed the whole room went quiet and were staring at them. Everyone was holding their breaths, fearful that this interaction may transform into a full on fist fight.

"What the fuck did you call me?!" Eren quick temperament reared its ugly head.

"What are you, deaf? That's unfortunate. No wonder you have to sense of beat. Let me tell you again slowly so you can read my lips. I said you were a shitty brat." Levi slowed the last two words down, dragging out the insult. Eren grabbed Levi by the front of his shirt and pulled his arm back to punch him. However, Levi was quicker and easily twisted Eren's hand painfully until Eren was on the his knees facing away from Levi with his arm twisted behind his back.

Levi leaned down to speak menacingly into Eren's ear. "You try that again, and next time I **will** break your fucking arm." Levi gave one more painful twist before shoving Eren to the ground with a satisfying grunt of pain from the brunet. Levi simply stepped over him towards the ballet studio.

"Mikasa! Stop!" Levi turned his head slightly to see Mikasa being held back by Armin and the rest of the hip hop brats surrounding their fallen comrade. If looks could kill, then Levi would have died a thousand deaths that day. But they couldn't so Levi smirked at her before disappearing into the studio where the automatic lights flicked on. Levi set his bag near the sound system then stretched his hands above his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. The others filed in shortly after Levi began to warm up his body. He noticed all the cautious stares that were shot his way. But he ignored them. They would get over it eventually.

"Levi." Erwin called his name and motioned him over. "I don't know what sort of beef you and that other kid have against one another, but fighting is not permitted in this studio. Is that clear?" Erwin looked down on him like a parent scolding a child. Tch. Erwin was one of Levi's close friends, but here he was lecturing Levi when Levi had gone easy one the kid.

"He obviously tried to hit me first, eyebrows." Levi crossed his arms in aggravation.

"Levi.." Erwin warned. Levi knew he was testing Erwin's patience.

"Fine. I won't start anything else with the stupid brat. Happy?" Levi barely waited for the dismissing nod before he turned on the ball of his foot and went back to warming up with the others.

The class began their warm up and stretches before they got to the piece the Erwin was choreographing for the upcoming competition. They were doing a lyrical piece using the song "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. Levi had been helping Erwin with this piece every night after he dismissed everyone. Actually. Quite a few of the moves were ones that Levi had suggested. Levi was utterly proud of this piece.

The class went on for two hours until Erwin dismissed everyone. Levi, like usual, stayed behind.

"You can go home, Levi. I've got the last of it prepared." Erwin waved a dismissive hand.

"Let me see it. You should always get a second opinion on things." Levi didn't really want to leave yet. He loved being here.

Erwin thought for a second before nodding and starting up the song. Levi watched the emotional movements with a critiquing eye. About half an hour of making suggestions and altering a few things, the dance was finished and Levi walked out of the studio and to the rust bucket he called his car. He sat in the dark silence for a moment before starting up his car and heading to hell.

 **Quick note. If you haven't seen it already, there was a video a year ago that I fell in love with and the reason I used "Take Me to Church." I recommend watching it. The video is called "Sergei Polunin, "Take Me to Church" by Hozier, Directed by David LaChapelle"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews :) It's so good to see readers from my other story! That makes me extremely happy. Thank you for the suggestions, Tay. I did look up the BobbyNewberry and I thoroughly enjoyed his work :)**

 **Note! Kenny in this story is very antigay and bigoted, so hateful words and actions will be used periodically. There is some of that in this chapter.**

Levi pushed open the heavy wooden door to his house. Upon opening the door, he spotted his Uncle Kenny sprawled out on the couch, an empty beer bottle dangling from his finger tips. Maybe he was so far out of it that Levi could sneak by unnoticed. Levi removed his shoes and set them quietly on the rack by the front door, leaving him in his socked feet. Levi began to tread softly across the wooden flooring. His dancing skills helped tremendously with being light on his feet, however, they did nothing to stop that one weak floor board that broke the silence with a loud creak.

"Levi? You finally home, you fairy?" Kenny rolled off the couch and stood, surprisingly graceful for a drunk man.

"Tch. Obviously." Levi retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, boy. You're lucky I let you stay in this house, you ungrateful fag!" Kenny stumbled around the couch towards Levi.

"Believe me, Kenny. If I had the money, I would move out immediately." Levi put his bag down, just in case things got physical like they usually did.

Kenny gave a loud laugh. "Well if you got a real job like a real man and quit focusing on prancing around like a fairy then maybe you'd have some money." Kenny was slowly stumbling toward Levi. Levi simply watched the pathetic man.

"I told you. I'm not giving up dance nor college so I don't have time to get a job." Levi glared at his so called uncle.

"Then I guess you better start being more grateful." Kenny was close enough to where Levi could smell the awful stench of alcohol coming from his breath. It was fucking disgusting. Levi couldn't help the eye roll. As soon as it happen, Kenny grabbed Levi by his hair and threw him to the ground. Levi bounced back onto his feet quickly, just in time to avoid a kick to the ribs. He was used to this routine. As hard as he tried not to, he always managed to piss off his drunken uncle almost every night.

"I've got homework to do, Kenny. I don't have time to deal with your bullshit. Levi stepped around Kenny easily and bounded upstairs to grab his bag of school books and to quickly change out of his sweaty clothes. He felt disgusting for not taking a shower, but he didn't want to be caught here any longer. Levi went back downstairs to encounter a fuming Kenny.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Kenny blocked his path to the doorway. "Going to go get fucked by your boyfriend?"

"First, I'm going to the library to get some peace and quiet. Second, I never said I was gay, so quit with all the slurs." Levi was gay, but his uncle didn't need to know that.

"Please. Only faggots dance around in tutus," Kenny scoffed. There was no point in arguing with a drunk man, so Levi tried to step around him. Kenny wasn't through with him yet though. He stepped in front of Levi. "Like hell I'm going to let you leave. I'm not allowing you to go out to go get fucked in the ass."

"I told you! I'm going to the library. I don't have a computer and I need to use one for my project." Levi started to raise his voice. He was beyond pissed. Levi was knocked to the ground by a fist swinging into his left eye.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me, boy! Get back up stairs. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night."

Levi picked himself back up and, with his head held high, went up the stairs once more and slammed his bedroom door shut. He stood in the middle of his room in silence. His fists were clenching and unclenching rhythmically. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He felt a tiny bit of tension leave his body, but the inhale brought his own body stench to his nose which wrinkled in disgust. Might as well shower then. Levi got undressed and looked at his face in the mirror. Well, fuck. He was going to have a wicked black eye. Already, his left eye was starting to darken and ugly purple color. He sigh and slipped under the scalding spray of water.

This had been his life ever since his mother had died when he was 13. He missed her. He remembered her being kind and caring. Nothing like her drunk of a brother. He remembered the loving way he used to look at him and touch his hair soothingly when he was upset. She used to encourage him with his passion for dance and supported him in everything he did. However, even she had her flaws. She had been a prostitute and ended up dying of AIDS. Being one of the only people that Levi cared about, her death had affected him greatly. It also affected his uncle more than he would admit. Levi sometimes wondered if the reason he actually hated Levi was because he had her face. He was almost identical to her. The only differences were gender and eyes. While her eyes had been filled with loved and care, Levi's eyes held only boredom and irritation.

The water began to get cold, so Levi stepped out and dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt. He needed to get this work finished. He'd be damned if he made a poor grade just because his uncle was being a stupid drunk.

He grabbed his book bag and went to the large window at the side of his bed. He eased it open. The full moon was low in the sky, but it provided more than enough light to see. Levi perched on the window sill and prepared himself. He launched himself forward with practiced ease and caught the sturdy tree limb that was closest to his window. He pulled himself up effortlessly before picking his way down until he got the the bottom limb where he hung off of it before dropping and rolling on the ground. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He eyed his car. He wouldn't be able to take it. It would create too much noise. He turned and walked briskly down the street.

It was a chilly night tonight. It was that time of year where the days were hot and the nights were starting to get cold. Levi shivered in the as a cold breeze passed by him. He just **had** to forget a jacket didn't he? He rubbed his arms in an effort to warm up. Only fifteen more minutes of walking. Levi looked up to see two figures walking ahead of them. They were walking slowly, like they were just out for a midnight stroll. Levi caught up to them in no time at all. He shrugged his bag further onto his back and kept his head down as he walked past the couple quickly.

"Levi...?" Shit. Levi froze. Not the brat. Not the shitty fucking brat.

"What." Levi said, only slightly turning his head to glance over his shoulder at Eren fucking Jaeger. Beside him stood his sister, Mikasa. She looked as if she was barely restraining herself from beating him to a pulp for his actions earlier at the studio.

"Where are you going this late?" Eren pried.

"None of your fucking business, Jaeger." Levi went to take a step, but paused when Mikasa spoke up. Her voice was murderous.

"What the fuck is your problem, midget? Eren hasn't done a single thing to you." Levi turned around to see that Mikasa had stepped slightly in front of Eren protectively, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Keep your guard bitch on a shorter leash, Jaeger." Levi retorted. Mikasa lunged at him. Levi didn't even flinched as Eren caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"That's enough, Mikasa. You know I don't like you fighting my battles for me. Levi," Eren turned his attention back to Levi. Levi could see Eren pause and glance at his eye. Eren's eyes softened with pity and concern, but he, thankfully, didn't mention the black eye."I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I'm sorry for whatever it was. Truce?" He stuck his hand out.

Levi looked at the hand. He almost considered taking it. The fact that Eren was trying to make peace proved how much he had matured. But their conversation from years back sprang into his head.

 _-Flashback-_

Levi sat with his mother on one of the couches in the dance studio lobby. He was simply doing his elementary math homework. The bell jingled as a someone opened the front door. He didn't look up until he heard a woman's voice talk to the receptionist about enrolling her children. Levi looked up curiously.

The woman at the counter looked exhausted, but kind nonetheless. With her were a girl that looked nothing like her mother and a boy with the prettiest eyes Levi had ever seen. Even from across the room, he could tell that they shimmered and sparkled like precious emeralds. Levi patted his mother's arm to get her attention. "Mama."

"Yes, Levi?" His mother smiled down at him softly. "What is it?"

Levi kept staring at the new boy. "That boy has really pretty eyes.."

His mother's eyes widened in shock at Levi's blunt statement. Then her eyes softened in understanding and turned to look at the new boy. His mother nodded in agreement.

"So you think he's cute, Levi?" Levi felt a blush creep onto his face. He tore his eyes away from the boy and looked down at the papers in his lap and nodded his head shyly.

"Well, then, let's go meet them!" His mother stood up and held a hand out to for Levi to take and gave him an encouraging smile. Levi took her hand and stood up and walked over there with her. They reached them right when the lady was done with the receptionist.

"Hello!" His mother greeted the other woman. "I'm Kuchel Ackerman, and this is my son, Levi."

The other lady smiled brightly and the two kids looked at them curiously. Levi was a couple inches taller than them, suggesting that they were a year or so younger. Up close, the boy's eyes were even prettier. They sparkled and rippled with so much life. Levi didn't want to stare again, so he kept his eyes down toward the ground.

"Hi! My name is Carla Jaeger. This is Eren and Mikasa." She gestured to the children respectfully.

"Go on and say hello, Levi." His mother urged, putting a hand on his back and shoving him forward a little.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Levi shuffled forward and bowed slightly remembering the manners his mother had taught him.

"My! What good manners you have, Levi. Go on you two. Say hi." Carla encouraged her own children. Mikasa looked Levi up and down analyzing him before saying a simple hello. Eren looked reluctant until Carla shot him a warning look. "Hi."

"Would you like to come sit over here with me, I have something I want to tell you?" Levi looked at his mom confused. Carla nodded with the same confused expression. "Levi, you stay here and be nice to the new kids." Before Levi could reply, his mother motioned for Carla to follow her, leaving Levi with the two strange kids. He watched them walk away to sit on the couch that he and his mother were occupying earlier. His mother leaned in and quietly told Carla something, glancing in Levi's direction. Carla leaned back surprised, looked at Levi then Eren, and smiled wide before turning back to Carla.

"Say, Levi," Eren spoke up, capturing his attention. "Which class are you in?"

"Ballet." Levi stated simply and unashamed. Eren burst out laughing.

"Really? Your mom is forcing you to do ballet?!" Eren couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"She didn't force me into ballet. I chose it!" Eren laughed harder. "What's so funny?" Levi was taken aback at Eren's outburst.

"Ballet is for girls, dummy." Levi was slightly hurt at this statement, especially since it was coming from the boy with the pretty eyes.

"Why would you choose something so girly? What are you, gay?" Eren took a step back as if he was going to catch the gay.

"I'm not gay!" Levi was getting angry.

"Then you should have picked something cooler like hip hop. That's what we're doing." Eren said, gesturing to himself and Mikasa

"But I don't like hip hop." Levi stated simply.

"Why not? It's better than dancing around in tutus!" Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ballet is really pretty, though." Levi could feel his anger rising. He clenched his fist to relieve some of it.

"Psh. Please! Ballet is stupid." Eren mocked, rolling those emerald eyes.

Levi would not sit here and be mocked be someone younger than him any longer. "Just because your stupid brain can't comprehend the beauty of it, doesn't mean it's stupid."

Levi turned on his heel and walked towards his mother.

"See you later, twinkle toes!" Levi's finger nails bit into his palms. As Levi approached the two women with an angry look on his face, Carla stood up and said something along the lines of "Oh no...Eren's done it again. I'm sorry Kuchel." and walked back to her kids. Levi saw her yank Eren by the ear and pulled him to the other couch. Levi looked at his mother.

"Is ballet really for girls?" Levi asked. His mother frowned down at him.

"Ballet is for everyone, honey. If ballet is something that makes you happy, then keep at it." Levi felt reassured but in turn, he grew to hate Eren more.

After that day, Levi hadn't spoken directly to Eren ever, but he heard him talk about how stupid ballet was and how Levi was stupid for choosing it. Soon enough, all the hip hop kids sneered and mocked Levi of his dance choice. Things quieted down after a few years, but Levi was never able to let go.

 _-End Flashback-_

It was all petty child stuff by this point, but Levi was too prideful to let all of those remarks go. He gave another look at the hand and turned away to walk into the cold night towards the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized I had an embarrassing typos in the first chapter. D: Ugh. I swear I proofread! Also, I'm really sorry if I got the french wrong.**

Levi was incredibly grumpy the next day. He ended up staying at the library until about four in the morning and only got three hours of sleep last night. Why the fuck did he sign up for morning classes again? He had struggled to stay awake in his 8 o'clock western civilization class. Every time he nodded off, Hanji poked him hard on the shoulder. She was lucky he hadn't ripped her hand off.

After that class let out, Hanji skipped off to the biology lab and Levi trudged his way to his psychology class. Stupid general ed. Why couldn't he just take dance related classes all the time? He plopped one of the desks in the back of the room, crossed his arms, laid his cheek on them, and closed his eyes in hopes to snooze for a moment before class.

"Are you okay, Levi? Your eye looks really nasty..." Levi shot his head back at the sudden noise. Apparently he had be out of it just enough to not hear Petra sit down in the seat in front of him.

"Tch. I'll live. It's just a bruise." Levi rested his head down on the desk again.

"...Was it him again?" Petra whispered with motherly concern. Levi stayed silent. How else could he have gotten the bruise between when he saw her last night and this morning? "Why do you stay there, Levi? You know you could just ask to stay with someone else."

Levi obviously wasn't going to get anymore rest with Petra fretting over him. He lifted his head off the desk, rubbed his hands on his face in frustration, and leaned back in his chair.

"We've had this conversation before. No one I know has a spot for me without needing rent money. Even if I did know someone who didn't need the money I refuse to be a burden." Petra was looking at him in pity.

"Surely there's someone who could help you."

"No, Petra. I'm fine. If it gets any worse I'll just go live under the bridge near the campus."

"Levi!" Petra gasped.

"Just leave it, Petra." Levi shut down the conversation. He didn't want her worrying any more than she had to. She had her own issues to deal with at home with her sick mother.

The teacher walked in and began class.

"Sleep, Levi. I'll take notes and cover for you. You look like you had a rough night." Petra said as she turned around and shifted her body to block him from the teacher's view. Levi could at least agree with her on this so he laid his head back down and drifted off almost immediately.

Only an hour and a half later he was being shaken awake by Petra. "Here you go, Levi. I already copied the notes for you." With a short thanks, Levi took the notes from her gratefully and put them in his backpack. As he was storing the notes, his stomach let out a huge growl.

Petra sighed with disappointment. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yesterday morning." Levi grumbled along with his stomach.

"You forgot to eat again didn't you?" Petra looked slightly angry at him. Levi only shrugged. It wasn't unusual for Levi to go a couple of days with out food simply because he forgot to eat. Eating meant he had to go to the kitchen where his uncle lurked with his other drinking buddies. All of whom thought it was okay to poke fun and sometimes hit Levi. Levi always hit back twice as hard, but he never felt like dealing with that shit. So Levi would always ignore his rumbling stomach and the hungry feeling would go away.

"Come on. Let's go get food in you. You have Aerial II next so you need energy," Petra grabbed him by the hand and dragged him all the way to the meal hall so she could shove food down his throat. Levi perked up slightly a little at the mention of his aerial class. It was one of his favorite classes this semester.

 _-A few hours later-_

Levi was exhausted. Yes he loved hanging from silks in the air, but it was extremely tiring. Especially since he had gotten little sleep. It was a good thing he had a few hours to rest before his class at the studio.

As Levi approached his house, he noticed that his uncles car was no where to be found. It must be his lucky day. With him gone, Levi would get the opprotunity to finally clean this pigsty he was forced to call home. He marched into the kitchen and immediately recoiled. It smelled like shit in here! The dishes were overflowing both sides of the sink, the trash was overflowing with take out containers and empty beer and liquor bottles, and the counters were filled with even more containers and bottles.

Levi shoved his worn yellow rubber cleaning gloves onto his hands and got to work. It took nearly two hours just to do the dishes and to move all of the trash into the outside bin. Levi put his hands, now free from the gloves, on his hips and checked out his handiwork. It still looked like shit. Albeit less shittier than before, but still shit. He didn't have time to clean the rest of this mess, he had to go to the studio soon. So much for resting...At least he was able to relieve some stress. Levi changed his clothes and started down the stairs. In the middle of his descent, the front door slammed open. Dammit, why couldn't Kenny just stay out just a few more minutes? The chatter and laughing indicated that he wasn't alone. Fuck. One of the voices sounded like Henry.

"Oh, Leviii!" the familiar voice rang out. Yup that was him alright. Levi shuddered. Henry always had something to say or do to Levi.

Levi tried to creep back up the stairs quietly, avoiding the creaking step that got him the black eye last night. He would have to use his alternate method of escaping through his window.

"There you are, buddy ole pal!" Fuck. He was too slow. Henry had rounded the corner and caught Levi when he only had three more steps to go.

"Fuck off, Henry," Levi retorted before turning and climbing the last three steps. He turned and stared down at the man. The man was gross to look at. Unkempt, greasy blond hair, dull black eyes that were too close together, and a squashed nose that would make a pug jealous.

"Hey! Now that ain't no way to speak to guests. Get down here and show some respect for your elders." Kenny scolded with a slur in his voice. Drunk already, huh?

"Oh! It's alright, Kenny." Henry had started to climb the steps towards Levi with a malicious look on his face. Despite Levi's alarms going off in his head, he stood his ground. There was no way he was going to let Henry win this round.

Henry let out a loud laugh. "What the hell are you wearing, boy!?" Levi looked down at his clothes. They were just his usual dance clothes. Gray tank and black leggings. "Men don't wear clothing that tight!"

Kenny snorted behind Henry. "Those are his fairy training clothes." Kenny let out a burp and put a hand to his mouth suddenly. "Gonna hurl." He quickly made his way to the kitchen and Levi could hear him retch into the garbage bin. Good thing Levi had just emptied it out, otherwise there'd be vomit all over the floor.

"Fairy clothes, huh? You still go to that place?" Henry creeped further up the stairs. For once, Levi wanted Kenny to come back. He had noticed on previous occasions how Henry would ogle him. Levi wanted to bet the only reason Henry hadn't done anything to him yet, other than smack him around, was because of Kenny's constant presence. No doubt Kenny's homophobic speeches had kept Henry at bay. With Kenny gone, Levi noted that under the malicious look laid hunger.

"Touch me and die, you bastard," Levi said coolly as Henry reached the step right below his.

"Oh, come on, Levi. I'm not gonna hurt you," Henry said, reaching a hand out to grab Levi's arm. Levi slapped it away harshly.

"Fuck off."

All of a sudden Henry lurched forward, grabbed Levi by the neck and wrist and shoved him against the wall. Henry leaned his face closer to Levi's until their noses almost touched. Levi caught a full whiff of alcohol coming from the large man's mouth. His eyes held fury and lust. "I'm just trying to have a little fun, Levi." Henry leaned his lips closer to Levi's.

"Tch" was all Levi said before kicking the offending man in the balls and shoving him off with his free hand. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Levi shoved too hard and the man went tumbling down the wooden stairs, creating a dent in the wall on the way down. When Henry landed at the bottom with a resounding thud, Kenny came stumbling back into the living room to see what all the commotion was. Upon finding his friend groaning at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up to see his nephew standing at the top look down at them with an expressionless face. On the inside, Levi was terrified. This wouldn't end well for him. Sure Levi was strong, but Kenny was stronger.

"You've done it now, boy!" Kenny leaned down and pulled Henry towards the couch. Levi used this time to run into his room and lock the door. He barely managed to lock it in time before Kenny started to pound on the door. Fucking hell. That man was fast. All that vomiting must have sobered him up more than Levi thought it would.

Wasting no time, Levi sped over to his bed towards the window. The door behind him was kicked down, sending splinters across the gray carpet of his room. Levi flung the window open and just as he was about to leap, two arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him away from his freedom and thrown to the ground.

"We'll see how you like being thrown down the stairs. How does that sound, nephew?" Kenny spat as he jerked Levi up by his hair and dragged out of his room. Levi didn't reply, but he struggled and kicked and fought with every ounce of his being. None of his punches seemed to phase his uncle. Without warning, Levi was suddenly tumbling down the stairs, just as Henry had moments before. He managed to protect his head for the most part, only cutting his left cheek on the edge of one of the steps. However, he knew he'd have bruises all over his arms, legs and ribs. Levi reached the bottom with a grunt and managed to push himself up with shaking arms only to receive a hard kick to his back towards the front door. "Get outta here! I don't wanna see you for at least a week. Y'hear?"

Levi stood up, holding his head high with what dignity he could muster. He turned to his uncle and delivered a swift punch to his jaw, effectively knocking him out. He has to act fast. Ignoring, his aching muscles, he pushed himself up the stairs and into his room. Anything he would need was shoved into various bags. All of his clothes and school books and his dance shoes managed to fit into his large school bag, his dance duffle bag, and his spare duffle bag. He didn't have much, thank goodness. He started to leave when he gasped. He couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten them. Levi hurried to his night stand and snatched a picture frame and a locket off of it. The picture frame held a photo of his mother smiling in the sunshine. It was taken right before she had fallen ill when Levi had been messing around with his new camera that she had bought him. He didn't have it any more. Kenny had gotten ahold of it one day and smashed it to pieces. In the photo, his mother was looking at him with nothing but love and happiness. This is how he would always wanted remember her.

The locket was a simple oval shaped locket with a wing engraved on the front. Inside was a picture of a child Levi sitting on his mother's lap as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. This was probably one of the only pictures that had Levi smiling in it and that's why his mother had put this photo in this locket. On the opposite side of the photo was an inscription: _Pour ma chérie._ He never found out who gave it to her, only that she cherished it and wore it every day. Levi never wore it in fear of accidentality losing it.

He clipped the necklace on and tucked it into his shirt and squeezed the photo into one of his bags. He walked down the stairs, delivered a swift kick to Kenny's rib, and walked out the door. There was no way in hell he was coming back. Not even after a week. He was sick of his uncle's shit. As he tossed his bags into his rust bucket, Levi caught a glimpse of his face in the reflection.

"Tch." He had blood smeared on his face from the cut on his cheek. He cleaned himself up and got in and headed straight for the studio. He was at least twenty minutes late. Miraculously, Levi made it there in seven minutes without passing any cops. He hurried inside.

Great. First thing he wanted to see. Fucking Jaeger filling up his water bottle at the water fountain in the lobby.

"Oh! Levi! You're late." The today's receptionist greeted him. In his peripheral vision, he saw Eren look his way.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ilse. I had somethings I had to take care of." Levi sat down on one of the couches and dug through his bag to get to his shoes. A few articles of clothing spilled onto the floor when he pulled out the small foot thongs. Embarrassed, Levi shoved the clothes back in.

"Are you okay, Levi?" Levi jerked his head up. Did nothing faze this brat? Why was Eren talking to him after everything that Levi had said to him yesterday? "You're bleeding."

Levi touched his face and sure enough he was still bleeding slightly. "I'm fine, brat."

"Levi...I-" Eren stopped himself. Levi looked at him to continue. "I know you don't like me or whatever and I don't like you...but I don't not like you either." Eren was rambling a little.

"Spit it out." Levi didn't have all day. He wanted to go to his dance class and relieve some stress.

"Well. Just...If you need something, you shouldn't hesitate to ask." Eren finished quietly.

"Why the hell would I need your help?" Levi scoffed, standing up once he got his foot thongs on.

"Well. It's just that...One: you're bleeding and you have bruises forming on your arms." Levi glanced at one of his arms. The brat ws right, he was starting to look like a giraffe. "And two: That's an awful lot of clothes for just one night of dance class." Eren was looking at Levi as if waiting for him to say something. Dammit. Stupid, observant, shitty brat.

"Look, brat." Eren's face tightened at the nickname. "I appreciate the concern, but I don't need any help. Not from you or anyone else. Got it?" Eren nodded but he still looked unsure. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go rehearse." Levi brushed past him towards his designated studio. The music was blaring loudly so no one heard him come in. He simply joined the last five minutes of the warm up circle and carried on. When Erwin noticed him there, he looked at Levi in surprise and then concern. He probably noticed that Levi was slowly transforming into a giraffe with these spots on his arms. Hanji and Petra also looked at him with concern once they noted his presence and managed to ask if he was alright during class. He reassured them that he was fine and they dropped the subject, but looked doubtful about it. Every move Levi did throughout the class was painful whether it was due to a sore muscle or landing perfectly on a bruise. He survived the class nonetheless and Erwin commanded him to stay after.

"You look like shit and your dancing was off today. What happen?" That was one thing Levi liked about Erwin. Short and to the point.

"Nothing, Eyebrows. Just the same shit at home. Don't worry about it. I'm moving out, now."

"Oh? Where to?" Erwin asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't know. I haven't figured that out yet." Levi shrugged.

"So, what? You're just going to sleep in your car tonight?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.

Levi gave another shrug. "I don't see where else I'd go."

"Levi...Come stay with me. You can sleep on my couch."

"No, Erwin. I'm not intruding on you. I know money has been tight and I can't afford to help with anything."  
"Levi-"

"No. End of discussion," Levi said harshly before walking out, not giving time for Erwin to respond. Levi quickly changed shoes and got into his car. He can't stay in the studio parking lot. He wasn't going to risk somebody he knew to come by and bother him. No, instead he drove to a quiet park about five miles away. He found the darkest corner to park his car and killed the engine. Levi sighed and placed his forehead on the steering wheel. For the first time in forever, he felt like crying. He didn't though, crying wouldn't solve his problems. He clambered over into the back seat, put on an over sized hoodie from one of the duffles, and curled up. This was one of the few times he was grateful for being small. This would have been hell if he was any taller. After settling into a comfortable enough position, his lack of sleep and today's events caught up to him and he drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
